


at his mercy

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [312]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sakura lets Yue have his way with her.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Yue
Series: Commissions [312]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	at his mercy

Yue takes his time as he ties her up to the bedposts, making sure that she is bound tight enough that there is no chance for her to get away. Sakura can hardly contain her excitement as she allows him to do this to her, her breathing growing less and less steady as he binds each wrist and each ankle, her arms and legs spread out. She is already completely naked for him, so in this way, her body is on full display, and there is no way for her to try and hide or cover herself.

All the while, he remains completely detached from the situation at hand, as if he could not care less about what he is doing. She knows that he wants this just as much as she does, but he can seem so distant whenever it comes to showing his true feelings, and intimate moments like this are no exception.

Actually, she has steadily realized just how much she likes that, and by now, Yue’s distant behavior only serves to further turn her on, to make her want him that much more. Her guardian is always there for her, yet always manages to act disinterested, and now that that has extended into their developing relationship, it leaves her with a lot of new desires, ones that he is more than willing to help her carry out, no matter how disinterested he may pretend to be.

The fact is, he would not do this at all if it were not something that he really wants. Even as a guardian, even as someone who is dedicated to serving and protecting Sakura, he still would not go this far with her just to entertain her. These sorts of things, it is always clear that he shares her desires, and that he wants to do it all just as much as she does.

Behind that distant, detached attitude is his controlling nature, and having control of her like this is exactly what he needs. They are perfect for each other in that she is incredibly submissive, and he has a dominant side that he has never had the chance to really lean into before. In the past, he has always submitted, and never really minded that, but now that he has Sakura, who goes to pieces when he so much as touches her, he is glad to be able to act on his true desires any impulses.

Finally, he has her completely tied up, completely at his mercy. Sakura is helpless until he unties her, which is further proof of just how much she trusts him. He can do anything that he wants to her like this, and she is willing to put that much into his hands, and especially willing to let him do whatever might come to his mind. For her, there is nothing better in the world, nothing that sounds even half as appealing.

At first, he just teases her with his hands all over her body, touching her delicately, making her squirm and whimper as she finds herself panting for more. Yue is a skilled lover, and he has had plenty of time to figure out what all makes Sakura tick, and is therefore very good at putting all of those things into practice. Her panting gasps spur him on, as he touches her all over, pausing wherever she is particularly sensitive, just long enough to really tease her.

Before long, she is trembling from her desire, wanting so badly to be properly touched, to be fucked by him, and he shows no sign of anything in his eyes, as if he is entirely removed from the situation. While she is losing her mind with how badly she wants him, he looks like he is doing just fine, like he could not care less about any of this. Slowly, he steps back, and for a brief moment, she is almost worried that he is going to just leave her like this, to watch her squirm or even to ignore her entirely, but then, he shows her what he is really doing.

Yue is moving so that he can kneel before one of her feet, her bound ankle keeping her in place as leans before, running his tongue along the sole of her foot. She squeaks a bit, squirming that much more, but unable to do anything about this. He knows that she is a bit ticklish, and he also knows just how much it turns her on, having her feet played with like this.

Licking is not all that he does, and he moves on to sucking her toes individually, making her gasp and cry out, and just when she thinks that he is done teasing her like this, it turns out that he is just moving to her other foot, so that he can tease her just as much there. Licking her feet and sucking her toes are both guaranteed ways to make her fall apart for him, and he loves every second of it, loves listening to her moan and squeal and giggle, and try her hardest to contain her rapidly growing lust.

Slowly, he moves back, standing over her so that he can watch her, her face flushed as she tries to catch her breath and calm down. Sakura is about to ask him why he is just standing there, when he kneels down again, this time so that he can lean over her chest, licking along one of her small breasts. She is incredibly sensitive here, and whenever his tongue runs over her nipple, it causes her to cry out, until finally, he simply latches onto her like this, wrapping his lips around it so that he can suck on her.

That is enough to leave her screaming for him, as he proves that he knows exactly how to tease her, how to drive her mad without ever pushing things too far, never letting her go past the edge until he is ready. Sakura is so weak for him, because he has taken the time to learn all of her weaknesses, and exactly how to exploit them. While he sucks on one of her nipples, he brings a hand up to start toying with the other, pinching and rolling it between his fingertips, while Sakura is left to whine for him, barely able to handle it at all.

Like this, he is able to push her so close to her limit,and he brings her right there to the edge. She is so close now, able to get off just on this, and yet, Yue decides not to allow that. Rather than letting her reach that peak now, he stops suddenly, pulling back so that she is left on the edge, whimpering and whining, in desperate need of more that he is not going to give her until she calms down. And because she is completely bound, unable to do anything to stimulate herself, unable to do _anything_ , she has no choice but to lay there and try to calm down, while Yue watches over her, waiting until he thinks that she is ready for more.

He waits and listens to her whining, her breath coming out in soft, needy gasps, and listens closely to every noise that she makes. She has no idea how he is able to determine when she is ready for more, but there must be something that she does that gives it away, that lets him know that she is finally calm enough for him to start touching her again, to start teasing her again. He could start the process all over again and bring her to the edge again, only to pull back and make her wait, torturing her for as long as he wants, or he could go all the way with it, a bit impatient himself.

This time, he decides to reach a hand between her legs, not at all surprised by how wet she is, after everything that he has done to tease her so far. Sakura is so needy, and all for him, and she starts to whimper all over again once he starts fingering her. This time, he is going to go all the way with it, because he does not want to keep waiting anymore, no matter how fun it may be for him to tease and torment her with her own desires. Though he could keep that cycle up for quite a while, he decides to cut it short today, because it really isn’t fair to tease her too much when she is tied up in such a way that she can’t do anything to get out of this impossible situation.

As he fingers her, she cries out for him, trying to beg him, but her voice is so incoherent by now that it just sounds like more whining. Yue still knows what she needs, though, and does not need to be able to understand her words to understand what she is trying to say to him. For just a little while longer, he keeps up the skilled motions of his fingers, before he finally withdraws them.

All she can do is cry out, not sure if he is pausing to tease her, but when he moves to get on top of her, that answers her question, and she is so relieved that he is not teasing her anymore. Once Yue is on top of her, with Sakura still helpless beneath him, belonging entirely to him, he can give her what it is that she really wants, what it is that she has been waiting for.

The truth is, it has been driving him mad this entire time, trying to wait, trying to tease it out. He would never admit to just how badly he wants her, _needs_ her, but there comes a point when he is hardly able to hide it anymore, and once he reaches that point, he knows that he has no choice but to give her everything that she wants, so that he can take what he needs. Pushing up against her, he can’t even bring himself to tease her like this before giving a rough thrust, and filling her all at once.

Sakura’s voice comes out in a sharp cry as he penetrates her, and her legs twitch a bit, trying to reflexively wrap around him, but she can’t do that like this, not when she is all tied up. If she could cling to him, she would, but since she can’t, she just has to settle for crying out for him as he falls into his rhythm, rather erratic as he lets his own desires rule him, fucking her harder and faster by the second, his own voice coming out in low groans.

Can she tell just how needy that he is?

More than likely, she is too far gone to really understand how badly Yue needs her right now, but that is for the best, and he is glad to keep up his image of perfect control as he fucks the girl senseless. She is still the helpless one, the pathetic one, the one that lets him have complete control over her. No matter how badly he may need it, and no matter how pathetic he may also be, she is the helpless one, and he is the one in control, or at least, the one with an illusion of control.

Sakura comes hard, and it does not take her very long to reach that point, does not take much from Yue to get her there. That is all it takes to do him in as well, but she never seems to notice just how quick he is, or how he is always just a few steps behind her. She never seems to notice just how needy or pathetic he is, or if she does, she certainly never says anything about it.

Instead, she just whimpers and pants as she tries to catch her breath, with Yue still on top of her, waiting to recover before he moves to untie her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
